


Bowsette gets the Dirty from Daddy Bill Clinton

by JustSagan



Series: The Adventures of Bill Clinton [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bill Magic, Daddy Bill, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Human Bowser, Magic, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Vaginal Sex, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Daddy Bill is back for another story, and oh boy I have a good one for you!





	Bowsette gets the Dirty from Daddy Bill Clinton

[ ](https://imgur.com/2qeHJ0S)

Hi everybody! Daddy Bill is back with another story I just remembered! 

Now something you might not know about me is that I really like those Toads from those Mario games. I love them so much that I found a way to go inside the games, and use my Bill Magic to turn some of them into girls! They don’t seem to really like when I do that to them, but how else am I supposed to have sex without being gay? 

But that's not what i'm here to tell you all about today. Sometimes Daddy Bill doesn't have to use his Bill Magic. Sometimes you just show up somewhere and they already turned into a girl! Wait, I think I should start from the beginning.

…

I had gotten word that Mario wasn't around, and decided to pay the Toads a nice Daddy Bill visit. The Toads sure don’t really make any defenses, so I just walk around town till I find one that looks nice enough. 

“Oh no! It’s him!” 

Word spreads pretty quick around there when I show up, but that's all good to me! No matter how many of them go into hiding, I always get my hands on one! That day was no different.

“Come on out Toads! Daddy Bill needs some loving! I sure don’t get that from my wife!”

It didn't take long for me to find one that didn't make it home in time. He sure tried to put up a fight, but you all know that I can't be beat when I want that ass!

“Now don't worry little Toad! Daddy Bill will make sure the Bill magic works! I don't wanna do anything gay after all.”

I got ready to work my Bill Magic on him. He struggled the entire time to get away, but he failed more than my marriage. As I was about to work that Bill Magic on him, I heard something in the distance. 

I heard a girl doing an evil laugh. I sure do love me a girl with an evil laugh! But I learned the hard way that you should never marry those evil laughing girls, it's just better to work your magic on them for one night. 

I put the Toad down, and he ran like Hell. Sometimes I wish I could do that with my marriage. But that didn't matter, what mattered was tracking down that sexy evil laugh! 

You probably guessed already that it was quite easy for me to track that sexy evil laugh down! I'm Daddy Bill, and I always get the fine looking ass! And boy that was one fine looking piece of ass! 

What I didn't expect was for that fine piece of ass to be standing next to a short turtle looking thing. I layed low and listened in on them. When chasing ass, you always gotta make sure the ass isn't to dangerous. 

“Dad! This is starting to get weird! Why did you have to turn yourself into a girl again?”

That confused the Hell out of me. I wasn't aware someone else knew how to do that.

“Don't be ridiculous son. The crown turned me into this. And I already told you, this is how we will finally take over this kingdom!” 

You know, now that I think about it. I’m starting to wonder if I created that crown. Probably did it while I was drunk…

Anyway, back to the story!

That confirmed that he was now a she, and I wouldn't even have to use my Bill Magic! I was so excited! I just couldn't wait anymore! 

“Get ready for Daddy Bill!”

I jumped at that fine ass girl, and knocked her to the ground. Before she even knew what was happening, I already had her clothes off! Oh boy i'm getting excited just thinking about it now!

“What have you done with my clothes!? Who do you think yo- NO NO NO NO DON’T YOU DARE!”

Apparently she already knew who I was. That just made it better!

“So you know what Daddy Bill has in store for you then!”

I didn't even wait for a response! I just hopped right on in! Oh boy i’m so glad I did!

That pussy was so tight, and the look on her face was amazing! She was so pissed off! Then I Dirtied to the left! Dirtied to the right! Dirtied so- Oh sorry, got carried away. Now where was I? Oh ya! 

While I was giving her the Dirty, her son looked horrified! He didn't know what to do! It made me laugh uncontrollably!

Oh boy! That Dirty was so good, but all good things must end… And all bad things keep going! Like my marriage…

Wait, what was I saying? Oh right. 

I thought it would be fitting if I let loose my Bill juices on her pissed off face! You thought she was mad before? You should have seen her when she felt the juice hit her face!

That was a good old time! But I had the get the Hell out of there! Of course I did, i’m Daddy Bill after all. Oh and the look on her sons face was priceless! I can't even describe it, it was that good!

Now I’d love to tell you more tales about how I got some ass, but I have a bitch of a wife to get home to. Remember kids, don't marry bitches.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Daddy Bill


End file.
